


【罗路】放课后的二楼阅读室

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000
Summary: 刚任职到OP大学的特拉法尔加·罗意外发现自己常用的阅读室里睡着一个疯狂翘课的小混蛋。虽然是那么令人头疼的家伙，但那张沉睡的脸庞却出奇的好看。此时，自觉被某种诅咒缠上了的特拉法尔加正一点点地被拉往底线的边缘……>校园paro、老师罗x学生路>涉及蒙眼kun绑play，无法接受或吃素的小伙伴们请注意了>重度ooc 预警>渣文笔预警





	【罗路】放课后的二楼阅读室

“老师来啦？今天也和往常一样，那一间吗？”  
戴着厚片眼镜的图书管理员抬起头看向身前那长得巨长的男性，微笑说道。 

罗沉默地点了点头，淡漠的脸庞上没有一丝温度。  
拿了阅读室的钥匙后，他缓缓走向二楼。  
二楼的走廊很阴暗，一股霉味和湿气扑鼻而来，角落里似乎还有一家欢乐的老鼠派对。 

即使是那么令人作呕的恶劣环境，下班后他还是拖着一身的疲惫在固定的时间去固定的地点。  
并没有什么大不了的原因，就只是单纯的想去见见那家伙，身体就不自觉的往图书馆的方向走去了。 

对于这种过分异常的行为，即使用尽了自己过人的医学知识也找不出任何答案，只能假定自己受到了什么无药可救的诅咒。  
就这一点来看，他觉得把自己逼成这种地步的那个人实在不可思议。 

来到二楼最后一间阅读室的门前，罗看了看表，距离闭馆时间还有2小时左右，足够了。  
轻握上门把，嘴角无法控制般的上扬，心脏好像被鹅毛左右扫弄一样，痒痒的。  
是紧张？还是期待？  
对他来说，这种感受有点陌生，也难以理解。 

捏紧满是汗水的手心，他扭开了门把，刺眼的阳光迎面袭来，窗户旁的白布纱啪嗒啪嗒的随风轻荡着。  
罗缓缓睁开了眼，如预想的那样，先映入眼帘的是一道穿着白衬衫的背影，背部好看的曲线顺着有些透的衬衫映了出来。  
咕哝一声咽了咽口水，他划开脚步坐到了那人身旁。 

还记得第一次见到这家伙的时候，就是在这间阅读室。  
那时候自己才刚入职，正愁着学校的环境糟得令人发指的时候却发现了这里的环境至少比办公室好得多，于是便成了图书馆的常客。  
但是每一次打开这扇门，桌上一定会趴着一个睡得出窍的人，根本就是拿炸弹也轰不醒的状态。  
反正睡在一旁也不碍事，所以就这样放着不管一直到离开也没有唤醒对方。  
日复一日，当自己终于发现不对劲的时候，这已经成了改不了的坏习惯——只要一天不见这张脸，就觉得心里怪怪的、空空的。 

叹了口气后，罗把讲义轻放到了桌上，而一旁的小混蛋仍抱着橘色草帽呼呼大睡。  
窗外洒进来的阳光正好打在了这张睡颜上，在这有点闷热的空间里，靠在草帽上的脸蛋透着潮红，额角处泛了点汗水。  
明明是个男生，睫毛却比一般的男性还要长，要是动起来的话，或许就像一对闪亮的黑色羽翼。  
圆润好看的脸颊上长了尖挺的鼻子，带了点粉色的薄唇轻轻抿着，或许梦见了什么好事，嘴角一直都扯着好看的幅度。 

罗闭上眼仰起头往椅背靠去，体内逐渐升高的温度让宽耸的额间泛起了豆大般的汗珠。 

这家伙就是这样，在无意识之下一直摆着这种令人心动、令人窒息的表情。  
他还记得坐在他座位旁的体育主任，那个该死的老烟枪，就曾经咬着他那该死的烟臭骂：  
“可恶的草帽路飞，上课偷吃便当就算了还翘课睡觉！他真的不要命了!” 

是的，打从我任教开始，每天的最后一节课，也就是我的课，他都若无其事的翘了。  
就算他奇迹般的在课室内，也就干一些不把我放在眼里的事。  
比如吃便当，而且总是那该死的梅干饭团。  
还有靠在窗上睡觉，又或者和那同样混蛋的绿发打打闹闹。  
这些种种，其实也就罢了。  
然而现在他还大咧咧地睡在我面前，毫无防备的散发着要命的气息。  
所以，不是他不要命。  
是他简直要了我的命。 

罗嘁的一声腾出手，指尖缓缓扫过那排低垂密麻的睫毛，而对方的眼皮微微一颤，嘴角同时挤出了软软的哼唧。  
他扬起嘴角，就在不安分的手打算抚上颊边的那道疤时…… 

“等你很久了。”  
一把软糯的奶音如同暖流般滑进了耳里，随着下腹传来的酥麻感，臂上的鸡皮疙瘩瞬间站起。  
罗缓缓收回半空中的手，只见身旁的人儿半眯着眼，嘴角扯开一抹淡笑。  
或许是刚睡醒体温偏高，圆圆的脸蛋上晕着一圈红霞。 

他吸了口气努力调匀乱了节奏的心跳，淡定的，略带点责备的对着身前人说道：  
“你又翘课了，草帽。”  
“有什么办法，很无聊嘛。”  
“你就不能上了我那很·无·聊·的课才来睡吗？”  
“嗯……不要。”路飞软软的伸个了懒腰，泛着水汽的眸子直勾勾的盯着罗，“我想在这里等你。” 

是，他差点给忘了，要和这家伙说教简直是对空气放屁。  
但即使是这样，他还是想尽最后那一点作为老师该有的职责。 

“总之，该上课的时候就给我……”  
然而话还没说完，一只指头轻轻抵上了罗的唇齿，他怔了一会儿，却意外的发现对方的温度竟然比自己的还要高。 

“你不也是想见我才每天来的吗？” 

看着那迷离得摄人的眼神，罗一时语塞不知该如何回应。  
对，他就是这么要命的人，如此天真的就说出这种禁断的话语。  
一股烦躁油然而起，作为老师，而对方更是自己的学生，在这种情况下继续下去真的好吗？  
残存的那一丁点理性告诉他：不可以。 

然而尽管心里有千丝万缕的疑虑，但身体却该死的老实，西装裤里的炙热，正在逐渐的发痛撑紧。  
他攥紧拳心咬了咬牙，体内的躁动持续打乱了他的呼吸。 

“你这家伙，是从哪里学来的这种话。”  
“不都是你教的吗？”  
边说边走到了罗的面前，扯开碍事的腰带后，路飞一屁股坐到了罗的腿上。

那双黑色眸子里燃着的熊熊烈火一把烧光了罗苟存的理性，他一手按着路飞的后脑勺，一手忙着解开对方的衬衫扣子，不一会儿，衣服就被扔到了一旁的桌上。  
双唇贴上两片柔软后，罗霸道地撬开对方的唇，熟练的舌如游鱼般滑进了滚烫的口腔，旋转碾压着那份炙热的甘甜。  
托着脑袋的手顺着后颈往下挪动，带茧的掌心一下下的抚摸着光滑的背脊，感受到对方颤动了一下，罗颇为满意地提起嘴角。

“唔……”  
被逗得透不过气的路飞有些不甘，他腾出手抚上了对方的脸颊，拇指顺着黑黑的鬓角一直划到了耳尖就停在了那儿，动作轻柔的从耳背到耳垂不断地摩挲。  
罗敏感得打了个激灵，他加重了吻的力道，仿佛要把对方给抽空似的吮吸。 

此时此刻的他已无力再想那些烦人闹心的琐碎。  
他只想肆意的、尽情的把这个人摁在身下，然后狠狠干他。 

“噗哈……”  
从狂风暴雨中抽离开后，路飞喘吁吁的看着罗，眼里闪烁的雾气和颊上的红润让他的看起来过分色情。  
“今天，也做吗？”  
甩了句爆炸性的话语后，调皮的指头就勾上了罗的领带，一点一点的，慢慢的，将其拉下。 

这种明目张胆的挑逗根本就不像是提出疑问，正当罗打算抬起头抱怨时，他撞进了那双无比清澈的瞳孔之中。  
就像一面镜子般，他清清楚楚地看见了自己。  
熟悉的罪恶感又占据了所有心思，罗咬了咬牙一手抓起被扔在一旁的白色衬衫，焦躁地往路飞的脑门和眼睛紧紧缠了一圈。

“干、干嘛啊？”  
突然失去视线的路飞有些慌了起来，他腾出手想将妨碍视线的东西解开，却被罗用领带绑往了双手往后固定了起来。  
“什么都别看。”  
“唔……为什么？”  
或许是眼睛看不见双手也被绑着无所适从，此时此刻的他，显得特别乖巧。  
罗沉默的将对方拥入怀里，手指悄悄抚上了沉睡的乳尖。  
“我看着你就够了。”

双手被固定在后的路飞敏感得挺起了胸腔， 罗迎合般啃上那诱人的莓果，另一只手也不忘在另一边揉捏几下。  
不经撩拨的小家伙很快就被弄得硬挺起来，嘴里不断发出甜腻的呻吟，剔透的津液由嘴角滴滴答答的掉到了罗的脸上。  
缓缓滑落的唾液瘙得罗痒痒的，他忍着那股叫嚣的快感，伸出手解开了对方的拉链。  
得到释放的欲望马上弹了出来，轻握上热得颤抖的性器后，他开始上下套弄起来，拇指在湿润的前端打着圈圈。

“呜啊……哈看、看不见，感觉、好怪……啊……”  
舒服得胡乱蹭动的圆臀隔着布料摩擦着罗的性器，越发汹涌的快感在腹中疯狂搅动，他急躁的拉下对方的裤子，一手抓着前面，一手去到了后面的穴口，蹭了几下后就顺着泛滥的体液猛地插了进去。  
“啊……唔……”

在甜腻的叫喊要脱出口之际，罗迅速封了上去把剩余的呻吟全吞进肚里。  
他咬了咬对方的唇，眼里除了无奈，还闪过了一丝柔情。  
“嘘，别忘了这是图书馆。”  
似乎也发现了这件重要的事，路飞猛地闭上了嘴，乖顺地点了点头。

眼下的空间里就只剩下细碎的呻吟和低语，还有从后方传来的，异常色情的水滋声。  
加入第二根指头后对方的反应更大了，前端颤抖着冒出透明的液体。  
感受到自己的下体已经硬得生疼，罗加快了套弄和抽插的速度，粘满肠液的修长指头一下下的被吞进挤出，很快的，路飞就低吼着攀上了高潮，白浊的液体尽数喷到了罗的黑衬衫上。

“哈啊啊……”高潮的余韵使路飞乏力地软了下去，他挪了挪身后的手，看起来有些难受，“嗯……手臂，好酸……”  
罗拉开了绑着手腕的领带，重获自由的路飞立马搭上了身前人的肩，黑乎乎的头颅舒服地窝进了罗的颈窝里，湿热的唇一张一合地喘着气。  
“唔……还、不够……”

罗扯开了嘴角，拉下拉链掏出快炸开的性器后，他掰开了腿上的臀瓣，调整好姿势就对准那湿得夸张的穴口径直地捅了进去。  
“呀啊……咕唔……”  
看不见眼下的情况加上突然的刺激让路飞难耐地拱起背脊，然后又想起了这里是图书馆，所以他有些委屈地捂着自己的嘴。  
“呼……慢、慢一点啦。”

“是你自己说不够的啊。”  
罗狡黠地调侃着，下身开始大幅操弄起来，坚挺的炙热每一下都精准碾过了内壁上的敏感点，每抽插一次，路飞就触电般的挺身一次。  
“呜、呜啊……哈……”  
诱人的呻吟持续从指缝中溢出，看着对方紧紧掩着小嘴一副难耐的模样，罗爱怜地放慢了动作吻了上去，大脑顿时被彼此的气息所占据，他不自觉地漏出了满足的叹息。

稍微缓下来后的路飞意识到对方停下了动作，他有些空虚地挤了挤体内的异物。  
“嗯……怎么了？”  
“你真的还想要吗？”  
“当然要啊！”  
“嘘……”腾出手安抚身前的小刺猬后，罗轻轻地顶了上去，“想要的话就自己来。”  
“自己……来？”  
“对，自己动起来。”

路飞咬了咬牙，下腹迸发而上的空虚让脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。  
他尝试撑起酸疼的腿，开始缓慢地上下动作起来。  
然而，这种浅浅进出的动作丝毫没有缓解罗腹中那磨人的热度，反而让他越发的疼。  
“怎么了，这速度不行啊。”  
“唔……我、我看不见呀！”  
“不需要看见，只要像这样。”  
罗边说边托起了双腿上的嫩臀，布丁似的柔软让他的留恋的揉了几下，一直退到穴口处时，他猛地放开了手，身前的人也跟着重重跌了下去。  
“啊！！” 

被突然刺激的甬道开始猛地收缩起来，不留余地的紧紧裹着罗的欲望。  
一团火焰在他体内燃起，吞噬着他的五脏六腑，吞噬着他的神识。  
早已忘了和对方说自己来的事，罗咬牙把路飞放到桌上，动作略粗暴的掰开身前的腿对着那坨泥泞猛地操了进去。  
“嘶哈……”  
他呼了口气腾出手捂着那张差点叫出声的小嘴，虽然看不到对方的眼睛，但是光想象就够兴奋的了。

“再忍一下。”  
罗咬牙挺着胀痛向深处钻去，粗大的性器一层层挤开了炙热的皱褶，划过了兴奋的敏感点。  
混杂着湿滑的体液，俩人的交合处摩出了有节奏的滋滋声，合着手下似有若无的糯音，让罗开始恍惚起来。

“噗啊……快、快点，要射……啊……”  
挣脱开对方的手，路飞双腿缠上了罗的背部低声喊道，腰肢迎合似的扭动起来。  
眼看身前的小家伙快高潮，罗加重了力道狠狠抽插起来，硬挺的柱身每一下都抵上了深处，在要退出的瞬间，又重重地撞了进去。  
潮涌般的快感一下下将路飞席卷而去，在他叫喊着攀上顶峰的同时，罗也把炙热的欲望全数洒进了对方的身体。

留恋的在对方体内挪动几下后，罗缓缓退出，白浊的液体顺着红肿的穴口汩汩流出。  
品尝着溢出框的满足感，罗脱力倒到了身下的胸膛上，有规律的起伏和喘息让他再次迷蒙起来。

“老师……”身下的人糯糯的叫着。  
就在他腾出手想摘除缠绕在眼上的白衬衫时……

啪—— 

鼻涕泡破了，打碎了罗所有的思绪。

他回过神来盯着那道一直未抚上的伤疤，视线逐渐对焦到停顿在空中许久的手。  
一股莫名的空虚由心头涌上卡到了咽喉处，他艰难地吐了口气才意识到自己紊乱的呼吸。

果然这样的事，就只能发生在妄想中，吗……

“唔……”  
睡得老香的人缓缓睁开了眼，定了定神后才发现本来没人的房里此刻却坐着一个人。  
他歪着头花了点时间才猛然想起，这是那个虽然上课很无聊但却很有趣的老师。  
“老师为什么在这里？”  
路飞傻傻地笑着说道，黑亮干净的眸子里布满了午后暖阳的明媚。

罗闭上眼轻叹一声。  
没关系，就这样留在想象里就好。

“这话是我该问你的。”  
悄悄把下身藏进桌底，罗扯开一抹不易察觉的笑意，视线若无其事地回到了桌面的讲义上。  
“你又翘课了，草帽。” 

END


End file.
